Tight Ultimate Spiderman
by PaperFox19
Summary: Spiderman show his appreciation for Iron Fist's tight body suit. He loves it! Warning Yaoi slash Boy/Boy Do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con Hyper

Pairing:Spiderman/Iron Fist

Do not read if you do not like

Tight

Spiderman show his appreciation for Iron Fist's tight body suit. He loves it!

Iron Fist was confused when Spiderman asked to meet him alone, but he didn't object to it. He showed up in full costume and Spiderman did the same. "Spider why did you ask me out here so late, is there something you wanted to discuss?"

Spiderman lifted his mask up just enough to expose his mouth. "Yeah I did. I wanted to talk to you." Spiderman walked over to him. "Well talk isn't the best word." He pushed forward and kissed Iron Fist making the male gasp. Peter pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.

'Oh god he's kissing me, damn he's really good at it to…fuck we can't do this…' Iron Fist thought his body heating up his arousal reaching out and pushing at the tight clothing he wore. Spiderman broke the kiss and smirked. "I've had a thing for you since I first saw ya." Spiderman said and he pinched his nipple threw the green suit making the male buck and moan his cock reaching full arousal.

"That's a nice tent I've never really met someone as cool as you, and since meeting you I've wanted to touch you like this." Peter reached down and began stroking the other hero's cock. The suit formed around the arousal and caused extra friction to the male's manhood. "Oh man Peter this feels weird but good…I…I…"

Peter kissed Iron Fist again this time the mail kissed back and their tongues danced together. The kiss broke for air, and Iron moaned at the loss. Peter eyed his hard nubs poking through the material of his suit. He leaned down and took a hard nub into his mouth and bit it teasingly. "Spider stop I'm gonna cum!"

The efforts were doubled, he pumped the other hero's cock faster making the usually calm and patient male moan and buck in his grasp. "Spiderman!" Iron Fist moaned and came his suit worked like a condom his seed flooded the suit making the material dark as the cum flowed down his legs and into his shoes.

"That was hot." Spiderman said and pushed Iron Fist onto his back and spread his legs. "Let's get to the main course." He lowered his suit and exposed his massive cock.

"Peter what's gotten into you, not that I mind but I need to know." The male panted out. "I've had my eye on you since Fury introduced us. I thought you were so sexy and getting to know I couldn't wait anymore."

Spiderman pushed his dick at Iron Fist's tight ass. He didn't bother to remove the suit his dick pushed at the fabric and made the suit even tighter. Iron Fist gasped and allowed his body to relax years of training allowed him to control his muscles. The feeling of Spiderman fucking him through his suit was amazing it was like such an intense feeling it made his suit tighten on his entire body.

Peter was impressed the suit hadn't torn. Once he was fully seated inside his teammate he waited until Iron Fist gave him a nod. He held onto the male's knees and began to thrust into him giving slow thrusts. "Oh yes!"

With each thrust Peter hit his sweet spot making the inner muscles clench around his hard cock. Iron Fist was hard again with the suit being pulled tight it trapped his arousal against his abs. Peter rubbed the outline of it causing an arousing friction that drove the male wild.

"Harder Faster give it to me!" Iron Fist moaned hotly his toes curling as he felt heat ready to explode through his body. Spiderman smirked and began pounding into him. Iron Fist arched his back and cried out in pleasure. "Yes…Yes…YES!"

"So damn sexy, so tight fuck!" The two came together Iron Fist's cum coating the inside of his suit over his chest and abs. Spiderman's cum flooded the suit he pulled back and his cum fired and sprayed all over his back. His seed leaked out of the male's ass and made a huge puddle.

"I don't think I can move." Iron Fist said. Spiderman grinned and pulled him up and hugged him close. "I got ya buddy hope you can handle round two." Peter carried him to his house their suits on they frotted like mad making out.

"I think I'm gonna get a hard on every time I see you in your suit now." Iron Fist said as they basked in the afterglow. Spiderman removed both their masks. "That sounds hot to me."

After every mission and training session the two would hook up and get their suits nice and messy and keep each other company until they were clean again.

Peter held the naked and spent male to his chest. "Did I ever tell ya that suit is really sexy on ya."

"I never would have guessed." Iron Fist said with a grin.

End


End file.
